Characters
Characters are people or other beings that are major elements. Characters are used in games, television and other entertainment themes. There are so far 10 known characters in Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning, most of them being humanoids. Baldi's Basics Species Humanoids Humanoids are characters that have resemblance to humans. The Humanoids are the most common species of characters in the game. Baldi, Playtime, Principal Of The Thing and It's A Bully are all humanoids. The Protagonist and Friend are probably humanoids too. Brooms Brooms are tools used to clean the floor. The Brooms are rare species in the game. Gotta Sweep is currently the only broom, and it's actually living. In the Here School, Gotta Sweep is the janitor, making him a staff member of the school. Sock Puppets Sock Puppets are (as the name suggests) puppets that are made with socks. Commonly, sock puppets have googly eyes. So far in the game, Arts And Crafters is the only sock puppet known. Like Arts And Crafters, sock puppets can have mouths made of cardboard. Robots Robots are machines that have a complex series of actions which can be done automatically. Some robots are guided to take task not caring if they don't look human. 1st Prize is the only known robot in the game, and even taking the fact that it doesn't look human. Like 1st Prize, robots actually have no gender. Corrupted Files Corrupted Files are archives that (as the name suggests) were corrupted or distorted by some reason. They are a very rare species in Baldi's Basics, with Filename2 being the only character to be actually a corrupted file. In Baldi's Basics universe, corrupted files make beeps. The Characters Threat Level The Threat Level is to classify how dangerous is the threat. The Threat Level can be included in Baldi's Basics by judging the character behaviours. So far, Baldi has the highest threat level. The only threat levels are: *'None:' Threats that do nothing dangerous and are considered passive. The Protagonist, Filename2 and Friend lack a threat level. The non-leveled threats are "heroes" while other characters don't have alignment or are antagonists. *'Low:' Threats that aren't too dangerous or can't give Game Over. Commonly, low threats can be passive and somewhat helpful at times. It's A Bully and 1st Prize are known as low threats. It's A Bully is uncommon to low threats, being evil and gives nothing of help. *'Medium:' Threats that can dangerous if they get triggered. Principal Of The Thing and Arts And Crafters are known as medium threats, and both can be dangerous if triggered. Principal Of The Thing can be triggered if breaking the rules while Arts And Crafters is triggered by looking at him. *'High:' Threats that can lead people to a Game Over. Playtime and Gotta Sweep are known as high threats. Playtime stops you while Gotta Sweep pushes you to another characters. While both stop you, other characters can affect you. *'Extreme:' Threats that are deadly and completely dangerous. Baldi is the only extreme threat and the most deadly one. He can give a Game Over by jumpscaring. It can be considered that other threats can increase in a extreme level. Trivia *Playtime is the only female character. *The Protagonist, Gotta Sweep and 1st Prize are the only characters without a clear gender. **Filename2 has never been mentioned by pronouns, but he is male by judging his appearance. **Gotta Sweep is genderless due to the use of "it" pronouns as seen in its description. **1st Prize is also genderless, because robots actually don't have a gender. *The Protagonist and Friend are the only characters that haven't revealed their appearance. **Both and Filename2 are also the only characters that are unnamed. Category:Universe